


Mele Kalikimaka

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: I was inspired by my Christmas decorations and wrote this silly piece of fluff. I hope you enjoy!P.S. Moana is in her twenties, just to be clear.





	

"Mo! Come here!" He called out to her excitedly.

Moana was washing out a few pots and then dried her hands on her apron. "What is it, Maui? I need to take this stew over to the neighbors."

She was halfway into the next room when Maui encircled her waist with his big strong arms and pulled her close.

"No peaking."

She looked up at him curiously but obliged by shutting her eyes and letting him guide her all the way into the room.

"This better be good."

"Oh. It is. Open them."

Moana opened one eye and then the other, and she slowly took in the sight in front of her.

"It's beautiful! When did you have time to do this?" She squeezed his hands affectionately.

"Um, while you were out, meeting with the village council and checking on the food supply and doing your usual good deeds."

"But how?"

"You know, some of the islands that I pulled from the sea have mountains with trees that grow like this one with branches that are just perfect for this sort of thing."

"And the lights?" Moana was mesmerized by the warm glow coming from the tiny specks of white light peppered all over the tree branches.

"Star dust, of course. I shook a star or two until the tree had just the right amount."

"And those ornaments. Are those... _kakamora_?" Moana grabbed ahold of Maui's arm to brace herself for the appearance of their jagged little teeth and evil stares.

"Yes, but they promised to behave."

"Oh!" She smiled as the little critters revealed themselves to be smiling snow balls and jolly elves and plump round penguins holding candy canes. "They are kinda cute."

"And how do you like the bling? Courtesy of Tamatoa. Though it may take him awhile to realize it's missing from his shell."

"Lovely. And you hung everything with fish hooks? Nice touch."

"But I left the last detail for you." Maui stepped over to the tree and reached for something underneath. He then revealed a large shiny conch shell. "I found this for you today, Mo. I think it will fit nicely on the top of the tree."

Moana looked into his eyes and smiled warmly, lifting the shell from his hands and titling her head towards him. "Help me up?"

"Of course." He lifted her up gently and placed her on his massive shoulder. "High enough?"

"Perfect." Moana put the opening of the conch shell at the top of the tree and nestled it into the branches until it seemed sturdy.

Maui helped her down, and she wrapped her arms around his side, admiring the beautiful tree in front of them.

"I love it, Maui."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, but she surprised him by planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Maui blushed slightly and was grateful for the dimness of the room as his miniature tattoo did quite an embarrassing happy dance. "What can I say except...you're welcome."


End file.
